Nothin' like 'Annie'
by ecola9
Summary: when Hiro and Tadashi have to spend the summer at an orphanage because Aunt Cass has a baking competition, will it be better than they thought? or worse?... [Rated T just in case.](part one i think?)
1. Chapter 1

"You can't seriously be leaving." Hiro yelled at his aunt. "Chill, Hiro it's just the summer." Tadashi pulled his little brother up the stairs to pack. Aunt Cass had to leave for a huge baking thing in just a few days. The boys were going to stay at a local orphanage. "but- but she cant just- no!" Hiro pushed Tadashi away from him. "Fine. whatever." the older boy started packing for the both of them. "Oh, and by the way, Hiro. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Nooo! I am NOT going!"

"We'll be in the same house as girls if it helps."

"It doesn't."

"Blue or red."

"Red. I don't wanna go."

"Bummer. We're still going."

Hiro groaned. Tadashi laid out clothes on his little brother's bed. "First impressions…" he muttered to himself.

"Sorry boys, but i really have to go…" Aunt Cass glances at the clock every few seconds as Hiro and Tadashi get out of the car. "It's alright. We know where to go." Tadashi got the suitcases out of the trunk and the two brothers started to the door of their new temporary home. "Ring it." Tadashi tells his brother. A young girl answers the door "Ellie!" she yells back into the house. Another girl, about Hiro's age looking appears behind the little one. "Go." the girl, Ellie, pushes the smaller girl inside. "Lucky losers. theres only me and the twins right now. you get your own room to share." Ellie swung the door open and disappeared into the house. a little boy and the little girl from before take the suit cases and roll them to a room off to the left. "Let's split up. you go with the twins, I'll follow… her" Hiro walked of in pursuit of Ellie. Tadashi went to check out where their luggage went. "This is ya roo'" the small boy said. Tadashi nodded and chatted with the twin toddlers.

Hiro was still wandering around when he head shuffling and a door slam. He followed the noise. More shuffling, door slamming, and a pan hitting the floor. "Hello? Are you okay?" Hiro turned a few corners and ended up back where he started. "Tadashi?" he walked into the room his brother was contained in. "Situation. can't find the girl. anywhere." "well i don't know." Tadashi stood up and walked to the door to look out. "Ellie?" The little girl asked. She slipped through the older boy's legs and out into the hall, her twin in tow. Tadashi followed them down the hallway and Hiro instinctively followed after him. The small search group trailed into the kitchen. "Dinnertime, i guess. i don't thinks she'll be here tonight. Sorry." Ellie sighed and handed out plates. The twins got into a line so the boys followed. Ellie silently slopped the yellowish-white gruel onto the plates until Tadashi decided to joke around "What is this stuff anyway?" He was trying to lighten the mood. "Mustard and deodorant." She a said in an all-too-serious voice. Tadashi's smile faded and Hiro got a concerned look on his face. "Chill. it's just mashed potatoes with cheese. obviously the two of you are gullible. burgers are over there. whatever's in the fridge or cabinets can be thrown on 'em" She took a plate threw some food on it and left the kitchen.

about an hour later Ellie was back in the kitchen working on her homework. "Stupid teacher. if 'x' equals 'y' theres no possible way 'z' could be equal to 'a' and 'b' but…" she would scribble and scratch out what she wrote before. "try 'z' and 'y' being equal instead." Hiro offered. "I thought you were a prodigy." Ellie showed the paper to him. "the answer is 'c'." She got up and left the papers on the table. Hiro stared in disbelief. "you're… right… how?" "I'm smart, genius-boy."

"but- but you're like… prodigy smart!"

"i never said i wasn't one."

"you never said you were one."

"nobody asked." she left the room. Hiro stared at the papers like an unsolved rubix cube. "I'm thinking you've met your match." Tadashi laughed.

"Hide it, it's not gonna last longer than an hour if Jonas can't play on it, and by play on it i mean 'screw up all the files and destroy it when the internet won't open if he slams the keyboard' trust me. stash it 'till you're safe at home instead of this dump." Hiro just shrugged off her warning as Jonas, the toddler boy, ran in "Can i play? pretty please?" Jonas pleaded. "Hey, Hiro. Ever heard of GTA?" Ellie threw Jonas over her shoulder and dragged him into the living room with Hiro following her. "What's GTA?" Hiro asked as Ellie tossed Jonas into a chair and got two controllers. "Only one of my favorite games. Below Tomb Raider, above CoD. Tomb Raider is my favorite." She handed him a controller. "Ready for the worst law obeying ever?" The game started up and they raced through the city for the next few hours. Tadashi was the one to shut it off when they ignored dinner. "Come oooon 'Dashi" Hiro groaned. "You need to eat." He protested. "We ate yesterday." Ellie said "and we had chips like and hour ago." Tadashi could always count on the recklessness of fourteen-year-olds. "Fine. whatever. i'm going to bed." Tadashi sulked out of the room. "New game. Tomb Raider. Best thing since sliced bread." Ellie's face lit up from the screen as the game started up. She continued the game she had already started. "61% through… best part yet to come." She started playing. Hiro got bored of watching and went to bed.

"Hiro, was she like this earlier?" Tadashi and Hiro were watching Ellie continue playing her game even though it was about one in the morning. Hiro shrugged. they had both woken up when the heard the front door open and close, then a muffled shout of victory from Ellie. "Almost there… c'mon Lara… Gotta save Alex…" Her words were slurring move and more as she got more tired. "Who's Alex?" Tadashi asked. Ellie mumbled in response. She was partially slumped over and the character on the screen wasn't moving. "Here…" Hiro took the controller and paused the game. "Let's leave her here i guess." Tadashi said as the boys left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jonas! Don't touch my waffle!" Amber, the girl toddler, yelled at her brother. "Is she still playing that?" Tadashi peeked around the corner to see if Ellie was still glued to the screen. "She was like that when i woke up." Hiro shrugged. "Ell's like that lots. is she s'posed to be?" Jonas said with his mouth full of his own waffle. Tadashi shook his head. "Do you know why she's like that?" The older Hamada asked. "'Cause she wants to be like Lara." Amber said before eating. "The main character." Hiro clarified. "the Lara lady's got no parents like Ell. She want'sta be dang'rous just like Lara." Jonas kept chomping on his breakfast. "Maybe we should go to the beach." Tadashi suggested. I was a short walk away. "Missy Flads won't let us." Amber frowned. "We're to little." "I'll go."Ellie had turned off her game and silently crept into the kitchen. "I could practice my doges, archery in the woods, flips and stuff too." Ellie pulled out a waffle left for her. "Thanks Amber." Amber only nodded. "Okay. All settled. Let's go." the trio got ready and left for the beach.

By the time they were at the shore Ellie forgot all about her original plans. Her new plan was to swim as far out as possible before she got yelled at. It was spoiled where Hiro and Tadashi actually swam after her to make sure she wasn't carried out to sea. The boy's rescue mission soon became a game of 'catch-me-if-you-can' when Ellie dunked under the water to dodge Tadashi's hand. She got a few feet away from him fast enough to say "Good luck catching me." before he could react. the two-versus-one battle continued until Ellie flew out of the water and dashed into the woods. The boys were hot on her tail, but lost her soon enough. Then, they were lost. There was some rustling above them. "Come on, losers. theres enough ways to do one simple task." Ellie dropped down from a low branch and lead them out.

Back at the house, Hiro and Ellie played GTA while Tadashi cooked again. "Jonas and Amber are probably out with Missy Flads." Ellie told them. "Who's Missy Flads?" Hiro had asked about three times and never got an answer. "She gives us the resources and we do the rest. the own the house and currently, us." Ellie finally explained as she scribbled stuff down on a paper. "No way is this gonna work, Mr.G, but it's worth a shot." she said to herself. "What's that?" Hiro asked.

"Science teacher asked me to do something crazy."

"What'd he ask?"

"To get into Area 51."

"I'm serious."

"Break a murderer out of jail."

"Ellie."

"Hiro?"

"TADASHI!" Tadashi nearly jumped onto and almost broke the table.

**Authors Note: sorry for the shortish chapter. you're welcome for the shrek reference ;). it needed a mood lighten.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Ellie got home she'd disappear for a few hours before coming out to the kitchen for dinner. Hiro wanted to know what went on. While she was at school, Hiro's curiosity go the best of him. "I can tell you're up to something." Tadashi said as he saw is brother pass by the kitchen. Hiro walked around trying to find Ellie's room for clues. On her bed was a journal. "I know i shouldn't be snooping..." Hiro picked it up and flipped to what was written the day he got there.

_Today it's raining again. Those stupid boys showed up. I miss being able to be in a real home. I feel alone. One of them is a prodigy too. I was playing Tomb Raider again. I miss the memories. There's been adoption offers. I turned them all down. The twins basically live off me. Mr. G wants me to do the impossible. He wants me to release Gerald Fedali for false accusation. I refused. I wanna go home. I found a video that is just comments Grimm makes through the game. Cool huh?_

Hiro closed the book and set it down. He couldn't really believe what he had read. Ellie releasing a mass-murderer? At least she apparently said no. He went to talk to Tadashi. His older brother always knew what to do. But the information he obtained was too personal. He stopped himself. He ran to his room and decided to go to a bot fight.

**Authors Note: sorry about this chapeter being really short, the next one'll be a lot longer and have a lot more action.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie heard screams in an alley. This was her Lara moment. She ran towards the shouts to be quiet. There was a gun off to the side at the end of the alley. Fully loaded. With the gun, she silently crept down the alley to the group of men holding down a kid who was freaking out. She took a crappy shot at the build next to one of the bulky guys. "I- I don't have to miss next time." Ellie stood her ground "Let him go or I'll turn you into swiss cheese." "Why would you want to save him?" The guy in the middle hissed. He revealed their prey. It was Hiro. She held up three fingers and started counting down. The bulks were confused. Hiro made a mad dash for the mouth of the alley. Shots rang out and one of them grabbed their arm. Another reached for their leg. Before the bandits could react Hiro and Ellie were running for their lives. "When'd you learn how to shoot?" Hiro asked between panting. "It was already loaded. Clicked this thing and pulled the trigger." Ellie showed him her prize from the fight. She stopped in the middle of the road. "Were only a block away, why'd you stop?"

"If Tadashi or the twins see they'll either know or ask questions we shouldn't answer."

"Yeah." Hiro nodded "What do we do with it?"

Ellie disabled it and shoved it in her boot. She pulled Hiro close. "Wait…" She pulled the pistol from her boot then hesitantly put it back. "What's wrong?" Hiro whispered. "I thought i heard something… THE SOUND OF A CHALLENGE!" She raced of into the darkness, Hiro not too far behind her.

At the house, Ellie used a tactic she always did to silently enter and exit. Their stealth would've worked of Tadashi hadn't been standing literally two feet from the door. "This was not, in fact, part of my plan." Ellie shut the door behind them in defeat. Tadashi blew up. "You leave without telling me anything! You're gone for five hours doing God knows what! And you turn up at the door with a girl!" "I live here." Ellie protested. "It doesn't matter! Where were you guys?!" Hiro sighed and looked at his feet. "I was at the library." Ellie clarified. "I was bot fighting." Hiro hung his head. "So now you give up? Fine. i was coming home and i head him screaming in an alley." She dropped her obtained gun onto the table, "Got us out". Tadashi looked at Hiro. he was trying to hide his cuts and bruises. Tadashi simply walked out of the room and was gone. "I'll call you aunt and you guys can leave tomorrow." Ellie retrieved her gun off the table and left Hiro at the front door.

**Authors Note: Clarification on "Lara moment", when you've come so far from being normal then having a total badass moment**


	5. Chapter 5

She forgot to call. She didn't care. Music and noise were blaring into Ellie's ears. The noise was ringing in her ears and the music was her ipod at full volume. She read the letter again. _This can't be real,_ she though over and over again. She hadn't listened to this song in forever.

_…we were so alive, only to see us wither and die…_

She turned off the music. She couldn't bear to remember. She read the letter again.

_Miss Elaine Belloc,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that your brother has passed away. Andrew disappeared under unknown circumstances when we were regrouping to go to the mainland. He saved me and a few other crew members when he was with us. We believe he's dead. We are sorry for your loss. _

_Condolences,_

_Wiley Saltonstall_

Wiley. He was Ellie's brother's best friend. She crumpled the letter and threw it off to the side. _I can't believe this _she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Hiro opened the door to Ellie's room. She was still on her bed with the ball of paper on the floor. It had been almost three days… Every day Amber would put a plate of food by her. They looked like they hadn't been touched. Jonas finally tried to talk to her. "Ells? Whats wrongs?" Ellie sat up and pulled Jonas into her lap. "My brother… Had to go to heaven." She laid back down, still holding the little boy tight to her chest. Amber crawled onto the bed and joined the little group hug. The Hamada brothers stood by the door and watched. "Ellie, will you come outside now?" Amber asked. Ellie slowly started to nod.

**A/N: If you're interested, the song she listened to is 'Coffins' by Misterwives. **


	6. Chapter 6

It took about a week for Ellie to be like herself **again**. After school she had to throw together a five minute project, and she was out on the town. "Where are you going?" Tadashi caught her arm before she could **open** the door. "What do you care?" She pulled away and opened the door "Hey, Hiro! You coming or not?!" She yelled down the hall. "Whoa, no. where are you going?" Tadashi stopped Hiro from reaching the door. "Over-protective much? We won't do anything illegal." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Bot fighting is illegal."

"Oops?" She shrugged and slipped out the door. "We'll get out no problem." She flashed the side of her leg, showing her boot. "I learned how to aim." The two teens disappeared into the night.

"uh, where _are_ we going?" Hiro asked as the two of them kept walking, past the normal bot fighting place. "You'll see… it better still be here." She stopped in front of a ouse and pulled her necklace from around her neck and shoved the pendant into the lock. "This is my old house. I still have royalties to it." The door swung open and revealed a messy living room. "He scrambled to pack me up and get us out. I haven't been here for…" she thought for a minute. "I haven't been here since I was five. We both went to the orphanage for a while together." she walked up the stairs. "Stay out of the kitchen! it stinks in here!" Hiro ran up the steps after Ellie, coughing. "It's been nine years and you thought 'i'm gonna go check out the rotten food'?" She was laughing at Hiro's facial expressions "Well, n-non perishables!" Hiro was waving his hands around in exasperation. Ellie mocked him. "Are you calm now?" She grabbed his wrists and held them. "Check this out. this was the master room." she opened the door and there was a huge lab inside. "bathroom's an emergency wash thing in case something goes wrong. this place was my life." she sat at one of the desks and went through the files. "That's amazing." Hiro took the mouse from Ellie and clicked on a document. "I made this one." she smiled.

"Oh wow, check this out."

"Don't open _all_ the files, Hiro"

"I won't, but look at all this!"

"Chill Hiro, you haven't seen the best one yet. I just remembered it." She took the mouse from Hiro and closed all the extra blueprint and model making pages and windows. "This. This is amazing." she pulled a file out and showed him. "It looks like something 'Dashi has on his **computer**." Hiro chose 'Print' and a machine in the corner burst to life. Hiro got the file he printed out and they went back to show Tadashi their finding.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where'd you get these? You didn't break into the Lucky Cat did you?" Tadashi looked at the paper in disbelief. "No, don't worry. We just broke into my old house. Did you know an Andrew?" Ellie looked at the paper again. "Yeah. we worked on a project together and he just disappeared." Tadashi stared at the paper. "He died." Ellie whispered and left the room.

Ellie pulled four thick, old, dusty books from a crawlspace in the top of her closet and carried them to the kitchen. They dropped onto the tabled with a loud thud. "What are those?" Hiro turned the cover page of one of the books. "Old logbooks my dad made. He died in a crash." Ellie flipped open one of them. "I have a necklace my brother strung together from a coin we found. I wrote something about the coin in one of these." Ellie kept flipping pages until she found one with a poorly drawn picture of a coin and childish scribbles on it. There was a quick shout of victory and everybody crowded around her. "This is something i wrote in an official logbook. Hold on." She dashed to her rom to get her necklace and when she came back she had it on. "I almost never took it off. I don't think i will ever again." "Can I see?" Amber looked up to Ellie's neck, her eyes falling on the shining piece of metal. Ellie crouched down to show her. "It's an ancient Nazcan coin. See? Thats their marking." She turned the coin to show. "It's really cool. You dug it up?" Tadashi watched the coin turn over and the light glinted off of it. Ellie nodded in reply. "Where's Nazca?" Hiro crouched down to see the pendant. "South America. Near Brazil." Ellie stood up and sat at the table "We probably have a map somewhere." she pulled the twins onto her lap. "We should go to the waterpark. It's only a few hours away." Ellie smiled. "But, don't we need a something to drive? i can drive but, i need something _to _drive." Tadashi sat down. "Lucky us. We have a truck." Ellie opened a cabinet and felt around, eventually pulling out a keychain. "We could go now if we wanted." everybody shrugged in agreement and they went out to the truck.

"Ta-dash-i! Pull over! Stoooooop!" The car filled with screams "The breaks aren't working!" "We'll have to jump out!" "Crash into the tree! It's our best option!" "Help!" "Stop!" The screams continued, getting worse with every passing second. "Tadashi!". They crashed.


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't hit a tree. They went straight into a boulder on the side of the road. Tadashi was the last to come-to. He didn't wait to see what was happening. The scene around him was horrifying. An ambulance was near him. A body bag was being brought up into it and Ellie was being loaded on in a gurney. The people told him to stay calm. "Where's Hiro?! Wheres my brother?!" He tried to get away but the paramedics were fast. He was in his own ambulance soon enough. "Just remain calm, you'll be okay." a woman told him as the world went dark.

At first Hiro only heard crying, then somebody was trying to wake him up while crying. "Hiro! You have to wake up! Please…" it was Ellie. He opened his eyes to prove he was alive. "Good. the nerd's alive." tears were still streaming down her face. She was sitting on the cot to the left of him. Tadashi was to his right. "What happened? Where are the twins? Why are we here?" Hiro shot upright and almost went over to get Tadashi. Ellie stopped him, "Don't you remember the car crash? We got hurt. We all almost died." She started crying hard now, "the twins… he's in the IC… Amber died on impact… Jonas is probably gonna be a vegetable forever…" she sobbed. Hiro went and sat next to her. "Can we see Jonas?" Hiro pulled her closer to comfort her. She nodded, the tears becoming glistening streaks down her face. They looked at each other. "Hiro…" Ellie was interrupted by Tadashi's heart monitor sputtering to life as he shot upright and screamed "Hiro! Hiro! My bro-" He processed his surroundings and saw his brother, who was totally fine, next to Ellie, who was fine too except for her red and blotchy face. "Amber? Jonas?" Tadashi turned, expecting to see them on his other side, but instead a wall greeted him. Ellie shook her head "Amber was on-impact. Jonas is in a coma." Her body started shaking as if she was going to cry, but there wasn't any water in her body to use. Tadashi understood the depth of the situation. There wasn't enough money or people to have a funeral for either of them if they both died. "i'm going to see him." Ellie got up and walked out. Straight to either the doom or salvation of her little Jonas.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me in! I'm his sister!" Ellie slammed the door over and over trying to get to Jonas. "He is in critical condition, I am sorry but you cannot go in." a nurse who was holding her back tried to calm her. "No! I have to see him! I want to at least say goodbye if it'll be the last!" Ellie swung her leg at the door. "I. Want. IN!" using the nurse for support she jumped up and slammed both feet at the door, earning a load creak and a dent in it. Tadashi and Hiro had heard the screaming and noise and ran after it, knowing it was probably Ellie's. After accomplishing her kick, she tried it again and it pushed the nurse to the floor. The dent grew. "Ellie! Don't! If they said-" Tadashi was stopped by her whipping the door open and dashing through the gap. "Jonas!" She yelled for him with the whole of her lungs. She nearly collapsed at his cot. "Jonas." He laid there. All kinds of monitors beeped around him. There was commotion outside the IC. "It's all okay now. I've got you Jonas. Please wake up." She held Jonas's head in her arms. "Please."

"What the- Hey!" Hiro was shoved off to the side. Tadashi had been pushed the other way. There was a lot of shouting and somebody was being rushed to another part of the ICU. "Uh… 'Dashi? should we get Ellie before she gets in bigger trouble?" Hiro tried to look through the small window on the door. "Hold on." Tadashi walked to the clearance desk. "Can we go get our friend?" He singled to the broken door behind him. The clerk nodded and let out a small laugh. "She put on quite the show. Enjoy the ICU." The woman pressed a button to clear them. The boys started down the long line of cots until they reached Ellie who was having a one-sided conversation with Jonas. "Ellie, we got clearance to go home." Hiro hesitantly touched her arm, ready to pull back if needed. "Go without me. I wanna stay with Jonas." She held the small boy's hand in hers.

"Visiting hours are over." Tadashi picked her up and carried her out to the bus stop. One arm supported her at the knees and another holding her back below the neck. "A guy shoved me 'cause i was in the way of an extreme ICU patient." Hiro rubbed his shoulder where it hit the wall from force. "Yeah i wonder what that was about." Ellie had fallen asleep in Tadashi's arms. "We could ask tomorrow. I have a feeling we'll be going back."

The Hamada brothers sat in the waiting room. Ellie walked in smiling "He was talking in his sleep. He's gonna wake up eventually." "That's great. Can i get a churro now?" Hiro felt like he'd been waiting a million years. "Churro celebration!" Ellie cheered as they marched down the hall. The intercom blared to life, "Elaine Belloc, please visit room 325. Elaine Belloc please visit room 325." Ellie stood up. "That isn't the room they moved Jonas to." she shrugged and walked out, with her churro in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"It was my brother." Ellie sat back down where the boys were waiting for her. "and i visited Jonas again. He has clearance in a week. Same with Andrew. I'll be going home with him." Ellie sighed. "Let's go then." Hiro lead them out and back to the old house that Missy Flads was almost never in, even if she was supposed to be.

* * *

"I don't really want to go. But, i do." Ellie had already started packing her things. She had about two days. Hiro was watching her try to stuff everything into about four cardboard boxes. "You could just get more boxes, you know." Tadashi watched the task for a while, too. she had just shook her head and kept cramming as much clothes as possible into one box. "Jonas will be moving in with me and Andrew so i need boxes for him." she pushed another sweatshirt into the box. Tadashi took his extra boxes and started to pack some of Jonas's stuff. "Don't look so sad." Ellie threw another one of the relic necklaces at Hiro. "What's this one?" he picked it up. "Something my dad found in the french catacombs." she shrugged, "probably some bone. is it on rope or chain?" Hiro looked it over. "Chain. What does it mean?" "It's a bone. If you want, keep it. I have more here and a box of 'em at the house." "Thanks." Hiro put it on. "I like it."

"Also, note, probably human bone."

"Ach!" Hiro jumped up.

"it's been cleaned." she opened a wooden box full to the brims with necklaces and relics. "This is the one i was looking for. An Italian noble's wedding ring." She held it up. the ring sunk to the middle of the rope it was laced in. she dug around the box some more and pulled another bone necklace out "This one's for Tadashi." she smiled and let out a small laugh. "What's up?" Hiro asked. "See how it's roundish?" Ellie was still giggling out of her mind. Hiro nodded. "It's an old kidney stone." she started giggling even harder now, this time Hiro joined in. "Hey, i got some of Jonas's stuff packed up." Tadashi was at the door watching Ellie and Hiro crack up. "Oh hey 'Dashi" Hiro said between laughs "This is for you." Ellie held the necklace out to him, gasping for breath. "What is it?" Tadashi put it on and looking down at the pendant. "A kidney stone!" the two adolescents busted into laughter even harder than before and Hiro almost fell off the bed. When they calmed down, Ellie frowned. "What's wrong?" Hiro's smile quickly faded in case something serious had happened. "I just can't believe I'm leaving." She sighed and stuffed a pair of combat boots and army-style pants in a box. "Hey, we had a pretty good run." Hiro grinned and handed her some clothes to go in the boxes

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye." Ellie said after loading all of the boxes into the trunk of her brother's old car. "Yeah i guess." Hiro smiled. Ellie hugged him and then hugged Tadashi. "Hey, maybe i'll see you around soon enough." she was getting into the car. in the crook of her arm she had a bag with her relics box, journal, and her iPod. She swung the bag into the backseat next to the already asleep Jonas. "He better wake up soon. I don't want him up all night the way you used to be." Andrew pulled Ellie into the car. They pulled out of the driveway and Ellie waved out of the window "Bye Hiro! Bye Tadashi!" and they were gone. "What do we do now?" Hiro asked. "I think she has the xbox." "We could go to the waterpark." Tadashi laughed. "No way!" Hiro playfully shoved his brother. "Never again."

**A/N: last chapter besides the epilogue i hope you enjoyed! and don't worry i figured out the horizontal line finally haha**


	11. Epilogue

_I got a call saying Tadashi died yesterday. I've been invited to the funeral. I think i'm going to go. Maybe Hiro'll remember me. It's only been a few months i think. I found a bone necklace to give him and his aunt. I guess as a 'thanks for the memories' gift. _

A single girl sat on a black bench at the back of Tadashi's funeral. She wore a simple black shirt and black jeans. Her dark hair was in her bright eyes. around her neck hung two necklaces. One was a coin pendant the other, bone. She sat and watched the people leave. "Wait." She stopped them before Hiro and Aunt Cass could leave. "Here." she took the necklace with a bone pendant from around her neck and gave it to Hiro. "I'm just hoping you remember." with that, she left. Hiro smiled for the first time in weeks. "I remember it." He told his aunt.

_…Why? The soil 'aint dry…_

**A/N: im thinking of making a 'part 2' to this. depends on my schedule. *in porky the pig voice* That's all, folks!**


End file.
